The Truth Behind The Dazzling Smile
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is the past behind Caesar Flickerman, and how he came to be the Master of Ceremonies. Though not everything is what it may seem, what if Caesar never wanted any of it? What if he was merely an unwilling puppet on Snow's strings? I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I only own my OC's.


"_**The Truth Behind The Dazzling Smile." **_

Caesar Flickerman was the middle child of his family, he had an older brother Gauis Flickerman, and a younger sister Thalia Flickerman, and they were the children of two very famous people in the Capitol, their father Dr. Clio Flickerman who was a doctor to the tributes in each Hunger Games, and their mother Juniper Opal Flickerman who happened to be the Capitol's newest stylist. Now, Caesar loved his family with all his heart, they were a good family…a bit hectic at times but a good family nonetheless, or so he thought. All the families in the Capitol were the same, so he didn't really have any thing to compare it to. Though Caesar did feel like the odd ball of his family, his brother and sister were absolutely obsessed with the Hunger Games, Caesar personally found it horrible and barbaric, he couldn't bare to watch it…but he had too, his father's orders.

As he sat on the sofa between his brother and sister, he let out an sigh of annoyance as he crossed his arms in front of him in a stubborn manner, his long dirty blonde _( He never wanted his hair crazy colors as his siblings did.) _falling in his handsome yet very annoyed face. Their nanny had gathered them to watch the Games, on their parents orders. As they sat there his younger sister Thalia was jumping up and down in her seat excitedly her curly blonde hair bouncing as she did so, and his older brother merely sat calmly as he waited for it to begin, a smirk playing across his lips. Caesar was then pulled out of his thoughts by Thalia grabbing in his hand happily.

"Cee Cee, aren't you excited? I really hope the tribute from District 1 wins!" she squealed in excitement. Though Caesar merely rolled his eyes and shook his head, causing a small little pout to appear on Thalia's lips.

"No, Thalia…I'm not excited in the least." Caesar said firmly, causing her sister to look at him confusion.

"But Cee Cee, the Hunger Games is so fun!" she giggled happily as she kicked her tiny little legs back and forth in her seat.

"Fun? How is it fun? Think about it Thalia, these kids are dying….that's not fun." Caesar explain as he looked into her eyes.

"So?" Thalia asked confused as she titled her cute little head to the side as if she was trying her very best to understand his meaning.

"So…how would you feel if it was me or Gauis in the arena? What if we died?" Caesar asked, hoping to get his point across.

"But that wouldn't happen, we don't live in a District silly!" she giggled.

Caesar was about to say something else when his older brother smacked him upside the head, causing pain and an instant head ache. Caesar then glared over at his brother as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to sooth the pain.

"What was that for?!" he grumbled.

"You're talking like an idiot, Caesar. There is nothing wrong with the Hunger Games, it's good old fun. Now, don't confused Thalia anymore." he said simply as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Confuse her? This whole thing is confusing! People are dying, kids are dying and no one even cares!" he snapped as he stood from the sofa.

Gauis rolled his eyes as he stood from the sofa, over towering Caesar as usual. Gauis was the most intimidating out of the two brothers, perhaps for his height. He then ran his fingers through his bright neon green hair as he shook his head.

"Look Caesar, why should we care about some stupid District kids? They mean nothing, all they are good for is a good show. They should feel lucky they were reaped. They get to fight for honor, courage and sacrifice." Gauis said simply as he looked down at his brother. "Now, sit down and shut your mouth and watch the Games, or I'll tell father you were speaking out again." he said sharply.

Usually Caesar would do as his brother told him to, but today was different. He didn't want to be told what to do his whole life, he needed to stand up for what he believed in. so he shoved his brother and took a step forward, attempting to be intimidating but it was a failed attempt since he was quite short. "You're an idiot! You don't know anything!" he snapped.

Gauis blinked as he looked down at his brother shocked, Caesar was never the type to be violent nor raise his voice. Gauis then slowly looked over to his sister, who's eyes were wide at Caesar's outburst. "No, you're the idiot. You sit your ass down, and clam down!" he said sharply, almost sounded like their father.

"Make me." Caesar said simply, he was feeling quite rebellious today and saying what was on his mind felt so good.

Gauis then stepped forward and grabbed his brother by the collar of his dress shirt, his face inches from his. Though before things could break out into a fight Thalia jumped up and pushed them apart with all her might. It was funny…a five year old was brave enough to get in-between her eighteen and twelve year old brother.

"Stop it now!" she said in a stern tone as she stomped her foot. "Mummy and daddy are gonna be mad if you fight! Besides, I can't hear the games!" she grumbled as she made her way back over to the sofa.

Gauis looked down at his little sister and nodded as he shoved his brother away from him, taking a seat on the sofa. He then looked over to a near by Avox and motioned for her to come over, which she did.

"Escort my brother to his room." he ordered.

The Avox nodded as she motioned for Caesar to follow her, which he hesitantly did. Being in his room was better than watching the games with his siblings, he loved them…but they were stupid, they couldn't understand how horrible the games were, Caesar just hoped one day….they would.

Later that evening when their parents returned home Gauis must have told them that Caesar was speaking out again, because later that evening his father came to pay his son a visit. It was strange seeing his father this late at night, the only time he would actually see his parents were either at meal times, or when they would take them out to see the Parade of Tributes. So Caesar knew he was in a lot of trouble, just seeing him standing in his door way with his arms crossed, the light in his room causing his father's blue hair to shine.

"Caesar, can I talk to you for a moment, son?" he asked in an irritated yet formal sounding tone.

"Of course, sir." Caesar said as he set his book aside and sat up straight. He wasn't going to show his fear, he needed to stick up for what he believed in.

"Your brother said you spoke out against the games, is that true?" he asked curiously as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Caesar paused for a moment, he was about to lie to his father and tell him he didn't, he knew once he said that his father would smile and tell him he's a good boy before leaving the room. But Caesar didn't feel like lying to him, he shouldn't hide his feelings anymore. So, Caesar merely nodded, his long dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Yes, that is true." he said in a soft tone, ready to be scolded or yelled at. He then slowly peered up at his father, to see his face twist in that way he hated, he knew his father was angry now.

"Why on earth would you say such a thing?" his father frowned as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Because…that's how I feel." Caesar said simply as he looked into his father's eyes. "I can't help how I feel." he said.

"You shouldn't feel that way, son. The Hunger Games is a brilliant thing, it gives the kids in the Districts…meaning to their sad little lives." he explained as he looked down at his son with his cold unloving eyes. "Besides everyone loves the Hunger Games, it's the way we can all come together, to take joy in watching it." he said simply.

"But, I'm not like everyone else. It doesn't bring me joy, it makes me sad." Caesar said as he crossed his arms in front of him

His father was silent for a moment as he stared down at his son, trying to think of a what to say to him. He then slowly knelt down in front of him, so they were now at eye level, he then slowly reached out and grabbed his son's arms gently, causing Caesar to flinch since he wasn't use to such affections from his father.

"Well, you should start acting like everyone else. Because of the Hunger Games, I have this wonderful job…and your mother, she's a stylist…with people like you in the world, going against the games…we could lose our jobs." he said in a serious yet level tone, but Caesar could see the anger and hate in his father's eyes as his grip tightened on his arm. "Is that what you want?" he asked as he arched a blue eyebrow.

Caesar knew his father was waiting for him to answer but Caesar kept his mouth shut and just stared into his father's eyes. He hated him, he hated him almost as much as he hated President Snow. As his father waited for his answer, Caesar could see him grow impatient, so he shook him once, quite violently and gritted his teeth. "Answer me, boy!" he snapped.

"No, sir." Caesar grumbled as he glared down at his father, his hands bunching into little fists. His father then stood, his usual white toothed grin appearing upon his face once more as he ruffled Caesar's hair.

"Good boy, now…stop reading those silly books and watch the Hunger Games, your brother said you missed it." his father smiled as he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room,

Once his father was gone and the door shut firmly behind him, Caesar sat on his bed and pressed a button on the remote besides his bed, causing a hologram to appear, luckily they were doing a rerun of the games on channel seven. He didn't want to watch it, but he knew his father would ask him questions about it tomorrow, and he would have to have the right answer or a punishment would be in order.

As life went on Caesar began keeping his feelings about the games to himself, he figured his father and brother were right in some aspects if he wanted to make something of himself in this horrible barbaric world he was living in he would have to act like he approves of everything, he even caved in and changed his wardrobe and hair. His wardrobe was always flamboyant and made in the most beautiful silks and colors, as for his hair it was no longer the beautiful natural dirty blonde he use to have, it was now bright pink, though next month it would probably be a different color, since he tended to dye it every month.

Caesar now blended in with society, no longer did he speak his mind, no longer did he stick out of the crowd, no longer was he known as the strange little blonde boy who loved to read and dress so drably. He was now Caesar Flickerman the flamboyant, boisterous middle son of Dr. Clio Flickerman and Mrs. Juniper Opal Flickerman. He and his siblings also seemed to be getting along much better with the sudden change, Gauis became a Gamemaker, and Thalia was working on becoming an escort. Though Caesar wasn't working towards anything at the moment, he didn't know what he wanted to do, his brother offered him a seat as a Gamemaker but Caesar politely told him he would have to think on it, though Caesar secretly didn't want anything to do with the games but he couldn't very well tell his brother that now, could he? If he did his head would be on the line, and he would most likely get punished for it.

Then one afternoon while Caesar was sitting on the sofa watching reruns of the games with his sister, there was a knock on the door. Though none of the moved, they knew the Avox would get it for them, Caesar was slightly uncomfortable with asking the Avox to do all their work, but he knew there was nothing he could do about that. Then suddenly an all too familiar voice caught Caesar's attention, when he looked over his shoulder he was shocked to see President Snow standing at his door, with two guards standing behind him.

Thalia was the first one to jump to her feet, she quickly smoothed out her purple frilly designer gown as she gave Snow the biggest most dazzling smile. Caesar couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, but he put on a big white toothed grin, much like his fathers.

"Thalia, why don't you watch the reruns in your room?" Caesar suggested.

Thalia frowned as she looked up at him with her big doe eyes, she was lucky enough to get their mother's forest green eyes. But her pouts no longer worked on him anymore, and she could tell by the look on his face.

"Oh, fine." she huffed as she gave Snow a sweet smile, before kissing her brother on the cheek and heading towards her room.

Once she was gone Snow made his way into the house and looked around curiously, he looked like a kind gentleman but Caesar could see right through him. "My mother and father are out at the moment, if you came here to speak to them, sir." Caesar said with a charming smile.

"Yes, I know." Snow said simply as he looked over to Caesar with his bright blue eyes. "I came to speak to you, actually." he said calmly.

"Me? About what, might I ask?" Caesar asked confused, his heart racing. What if he heard about his thoughts on the games? Was he there to give him some sort of sick punishment?

A small smile appeared upon Snow lips as he took a seat at the dining room table, motioning for Caesar to do the same. "Please, sit." he said in a friendly tone. Caesar would have rather stand, but he did as he was asked, trying to remain calm.

"I spoke with your brother the other day. Gauis." Snow said simply as he folded his hands in front of him on the table.

"Is that right?" Caesar asked curiously as he crossed his legs in an elegant manner, trying his best to seem relaxed.

"Yes, we spoke of many things. But more importantly you." Snow said as he eyed Caesar for a long moment before continuing. "He tells me he offered you a job as a Gamemaker, but you declined…twice. Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I…no reason. I am not looking for a job at the moment is all." Caesar lied as he gave the president a charming smile.

"Is that so? A handsome young man like you, in his early twenties…passing up a fine job like that?" Snow asked curiously as he arched his eyebrow. "Though you know, I think we can make this so much simpler if…we agree not to lie to one another." Snow smiled softly.

Caesar shifted awkwardly in his seat as he arched his pink eyebrow, trying to seem genuinely shocked by the presidents statement. "Lie? What do I have to like about, sir?" he asked.

"You and I both know, your feelings on the games. You might have forgotten Mr. Flickerman, but I have eyes and ears everywhere." he said simply. Caesar was really sweating now, and he knew Snow could see it. "And I was thinking how would you like to become the new Master of Ceremonies?"

Caesar blinked as he looked at the man in front of him, he was afraid this was some sort of trick, was this just a way to get him to be his little puppet on a string and then kill him off when the time was right? "What…do you mean?" he asked.

"As you well know, we need a new Master of Ceremonies. I've been watching you, Mr. Flickerman. You're young, you have a fresh handsome face, you're flamboyant, boisterous and quite persuasive. The citizens will love you." Snow said as a small smile appeared upon his puffy lips. "What do you say? Will you take the job?"

Caesar knew taking this job would be a wonderful opportunity, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't sit on that stage and send those kids to their death, to praise them for killing, that was sick. "No, I won't do it. That's a sick job, I will not praise those children for murdering each other! And I will not smile and egg on this sick façade!" he snapped.

Caesar knew snapping and telling this to the president of all people was utterly stupid, but he couldn't help it. He would not be condemned to this horrible prison his whole life, he had to take a stand…somebody had too. Though to his surprise Snow merely chuckled.

"I knew you would say something like that. So, how about we make a deal, hm?" he asked as he arched his eyebrow. "You take this job, you put on happy face as I previously asked. Or you can decline my offer, and your whole family will be punished for your stupid actions. The choice is yours, Mr. Flickerman."

Caesar sat there, too shocked to form words, he never felt so conflicted in his whole life. Could he live out his life knowing he is doing wrong, for the sake of his family's lives? Or should he decline and kill them all? After a few moments of pondering, Caesar merely nodded. "Yes, I would….be honored to take the job. Thank you for this opportunity." he said in a voice thick with sorrow, instead of his usually peppy self.

Snow smiled as he slowly stood from his chair, he was obviously pleased he got his way. "Splendid. I will have a work contract sent to you by tomorrow." he said as he turned on his heel, but he paused and turned towards the table. "Oh, I almost forgot. I can't have you on stage looking so dreary like this…perhaps this will help." he said as he placed a bottle on the table.

Caesar slowly reached out and looked at the bottle, reading the small fine print which read _"Thryziene"_, they were some form of happy pill. Caesar slowly looked up at Snow curiously. "What are these for?" he asked curiously. Caesar had read about them, these pills could make you happy for hours upon end.

"_Thryziene. _Or happy pills if you prefer, you'd be wise to take them everyday. I can't have you moping about." he said simply. "Now, you have a good day Mr. Flickerman." he said in a friendly tone, and with that he was gone. Leaving Caesar alone at the table with a bottle of damn happy pills in his hand.

As years went on Caesar Flickerman became the most famous man on television. He was The Face of The Hunger Games, he was adored and loved by all citizens of Panem, and his family was so proud of him and his achievements. Though Caesar seemed like he had the perfect life, he did not. He took happy pills everyday for years, to maintain that charming smile and peppy nature he has on stage. He hated his job with a passion, it made him sick, but he tried his best to make all the tributes that were on his stage as comfortable and calm as possible, and he did his best to make them shine as bright as the stars, to hopefully get them more sponsors…they were going to need them if they were to appear on his stage again, as a victor.

_**A/N: **_

_**Hello! I came across this the other day and I decided to post it here. I simply adore Caesar Flickerman, he's honestly my favorite Hunger Games character. And I also roleplay as him on roleplay sight and when I set up his account, I decided I would give him a past since he didn't really have one. I always thought there was more to Caesar than what people originally thought, so here's my take on what lies behind the smile the Capitol adores. I hope everyone enjoys it! **_


End file.
